


Louie Duck Voice I'm Gay

by Memingerss



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, awkward first kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memingerss/pseuds/Memingerss
Summary: Louie's first kiss goes about as awkwardly as he'd always feared it would.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Louie Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	Louie Duck Voice I'm Gay

Louie sighed, running his hand through his downy hair as he sat on the couch and stared mindlessly at the television. The slumber party Webby had insisted on having had wound down long ago, and everyone else had gone to bed. Everyone except for himself and Boyd, that is. Boyd didn’t really need sleep anyway, and Louie wanted to finish the Ottoman Empire marathon.

He rested his cheek on Boyd’s head, the little robot snuggling into Louie’s side to try and make him more comfortable. Louie’d seen this episode a few times now; his mind began to wander as he fought drifting to sleep. Boyd’s fingers were laced with his own, and the triplet wondered just what Boyd was to him.

Was Boyd his boyfriend? He’d never asked, but he knew Dewey and Webby thought they were a couple. And didn’t he want Boyd to be his boyfriend? He definitely liked him, at any rate. As much as the android’s nice and chipper attitude made him think about his brother, he couldn’t help but feel fuzzy whenever he came over.

Louie gently rubbed his thumb over Boyd’s knuckles, taking a slow breath. “Hey, Boyd?” he murmured, voice hoarse and cracking a little. Boyd hummed, turning his head a little. Louie paused, a faint blush painting his cheeks. “…Never mind. It was stupid.”

Boyd gave a gentle smile, one Louie couldn’t really see, and squeezed the triplet’s hand as he turned back to Ottoman Empire. A commercial was playing, one of those romantic, get-your-wife-this-diamond-ring types of ads. It ended with the couple embracing and sharing a kiss as it faded into a logo. Boyd watched, enraptured.

“Louie?” he asked, voice still chipper as ever, but softer. Louie could swear he could hear Boyd’s fans whirring.

“Ye-yeah?” Louie gulped, feeling like his entire torso was full to bursting with butterflies.

“What is kissing like?” The robot boy turned to his friend with an inquisitive look. The dim lights of the room didn’t help Louie’s gnawing suspicion that something romantic was about to happen.

“I, I, I don’t know?” He answered, shrugging a little. “I mean I’ve never done it before. It fe, feels like something you need to save for someone you ca-,“ He cleared his throat to hide the fact his voice had cracked again. “ _Care_ about. And, and I’ve not really had someone I care about in that way until…” he cut himself off abruptly, his face so warm he was sure Boyd could see his blush through his feathers. He pulled his hoodie up over his head and cinched it tighter in embarrassment.

Boyd’s fans were loud as day now, and he scooted closer to Louie. His eyes were sparkling as he gently pulled the hoodie down, a small grin on his face.

“Well, I’ve not had someone I care about in that way until _you_ , either,” Boyd hummed. “So, since we both care about each other…” Boyd let the sentence hang as he pressed his beak quickly to Louie’s.

Louie would swear up and down he felt his heart stop. He didn’t know what to do, how was he supposed to respond to this? Boyd pulled back with a giggle, and Louie felt the urge to sink into the couch cushions. He’d never felt so awkward in his life.

“That was…” his voice shook as he tried to find the word. “…nice?”

“Well, I think so,” Boyd replied, hands still on Louie’s hoodie, and not really caring to pull them away.

Louie gulped, steeling his nerves before he took Boyd’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a second kiss. It was better the second time, and he felt his nervousness starting to dispel…

Until he heard Webby’s unmistakable excited gasp, and turned to the door, absolutely mortified.

“OH MY GOODNESS I JUST CAME TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WERE STILL AWAKE AND-“

She was loud enough to wake the whole house in her excitement. Louie covered his face with his hoodie again as Boyd laughed.


End file.
